Tokyo Cherry Blossom
by Soulfire-coyote
Summary: Kagome and Sango have joined a dating show! But what happens when there monk friend who is an orphan and a new guy joins the show what will happen? *begining* *has guest anime previews*
1. The Dateing show

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I put in this chapter/story! V-V  
  
Tokyo Cherry Blossom  
  
The Dating Show  
  
"Hello this is Kagome speaking." Kagome had just picked up the phone. "Hey Kagome what's up?" Sango had called. "Well I'm doing nothing tonight but I think that's about it." Kagome said with a sigh. "Poor you Kagome.. It's the middle of the summer and your stuck doing nothing!" "I know." "Anyway have you heard of that new dating show that's going to have show here?" Sango said in a cheery tone. "You mean Tokyo Cherry Blossom. I think its going to be hosted by our principal. Mr.Mani right?"  
  
"Yes that's right so you want to join the dating game?" "Are you kidding? I would love to but how are we going to do that?" Kagome said with excitement then disapointment. "Well I signed us up on the net a few months ago.. So you up for it?" "Of course but I have to ask my mom first . just in case." "Ok come over when you know the results." Kagome hung up and ran down stairs to find her mom. "Mom!?" She screamed running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes what is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Can I join that new dating game that's showing on tv?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure just your paying for it." "Ok then thanks mom." Kagome was super excited. She always wanted to be on tv but she never thought it would be for a dating show. "I'll be back later mom." Kagome screamed as she ran out the house, down the shrine stairs and down the block to Sango's. She knocked on the door. Sango answered the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome so what did your mom say?" She asked desperate for an answer. "She said I could.. So why did you want me to come over after I found out?" Kagome asked coming inside to Sango's offer. "Well I heard the first few days we have to wear costumes so no one knows who we are.. So we have to go costume searching." Kagome jumped in joy from Sango's words. "Yes now I have something to waste my money on!" "Yeah I can't wait to go. do you want to go now?" Sango asked grabbing her money already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course lets go.. But I need to stop by my house to get some money first." They started walking down the street until they got to Kagome's. "Hi ladies." Miroku somehow appeared right beside Sango. "Hi miroku." They both groaned. [Of course Miroku's hand is sliding] Sango slapped Miroku. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" Sango said shaking her hand. "Well since I've met you at the beginning of last year was probrably about 398,247,954 times to be precise." Miroku calculated in his head.  
  
"Wow Miroku no wonder you got A's in math." Kagome was impressed. "Well just don't ask me where I inherrited it from and I'll be great." Miroku sighed. "Being an orphan doesn't help much does it?" Sango said with sorrow. "Nope but I've gotten used to it." They walked up the stairs to Kagome's house. "I'll be right back." She ran inside. "So Sango I heard you saying that you and Kagome were going to be on Tokyo Cherry Blossom!?" Miroku asked with interest. "Yeah . what about you are you joining?" "No I couldn't and wouldn't find the time to waste my time with a dating show." "." It was silent until Kagome came back out with her money. "Ok now on too the mall!"  
  
Authors Note: I know I won't update soon but I just had to write this story! Tell me what you think!? Later, Kagome 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this story!  
  
Tokyo Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions  
  
"Now on to the mall!" They started walking on to the mall. *ten minutes later * "We're here.. Finally." Miroku sighed knowing what he would have to go through with these two girls. "Yeah I don't think I told you but on the first few days of Tokyo Cherry Blossom we have to have costumes." "Sango. I think you already told us that." Kagome was thinking. "Oh well lets go." They walked into Star Gardens which was always filled with outfits. "You two have to have something with a mask." Miroku said following them in. "We know." They said in unison.  
  
"I'm going to go.. I don't want to know which girl you are when I whatch the show." Miroku wandered. "Ok by Miroku we'll catch up with you later." Kagome yelled at his retreating figures.. He only went to the door but sneaked back in. "Sango look at this!" Kagome held up a beautifull silk dress that came with a devil's mask and staff. "We can only have one outfit so make sure what you find is what you want!." Sango sighed at the weird outfit. "Ok then." They split up and went in different directions.  
  
Kagome went to the cute/adorable outfits when Sango wandered off into the weird/rare outfits. "Aw. Look at this cute bunny costume." Kagome held it up to herself. It had a Upper head part with bunny ears and the outfit was a black bathing suit with a long skirt. "No too exotic or mayby this one its cute." She now held up a a beautiful red and silver kimono. "This is so cute.. Now I just need a mask." She decided on that outfit. She ran off in towards some really weird masks. She had found the one she wanted it was another upper, white, head piece with dog ears.  
  
"Kagome did you find something?" Sango ran over to her grinning. "Yeah look!" She showed her her outfit and mask. "Look at mine." It was a demon exterminater outfit totaled with a gas mask that would hide most of her face. "It will look good on you!" Kagome started walking to the counter to pay. They paid and left in a flash. "So Kagome do you have any money left?" "Of course I still have a bunch!" "Then lets go look for something else!" They agreed and left off looking for another store to shop in. "Hey isn't that Miroku?" Kagome said seeing him with another girl.  
  
"Yeah I think it is!" Sango said grabbing Kagome and hiding behind a watch cart. "Wait. isn't that Amelia from last years Art class?" Kagome was thinking again. "Yeah I think it is.Hey what's she giving him?" Miroku got handed a box the size of a manga. He opened it, paid her, and left. "What did she give him? Did you see what it was?" Kagome said eagerly. "Yeah it was a red box about the size of a book. "Lets go discuss this over something to drink or mayby something to eat!" Kagome said her stomach growling. "Sure lets go." They both left for alien food store. A place to eat.  
  
The girls got there and ordered some smoothies. "So what do you think it was Sango?" "I'm not sure it could be anything." "What are you two ladies talking bout?" Miroku appeared in front of them. "Oh nothing Miroku just a outfit we found the in Star Gardens." Kagome made something up quickly. "Oh.anyway don't you two need to go get packed?... You have to sleep in the motel provided from the show. remember?" Miroku acting mature. "Oh I forgot about that I need to go home and pack before tomorrow.. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome.. And whenever I see you Miroku.. Bye." Sango rushed off. "Bye Sango."  
  
"So what have you been doing while we were at Star Garden!?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "I picked some things up. and then met you two here." "Oh we thought you had left when you left Star Garden." She said finishing her smoothie. "Nope just went around." He replied getting up. "I'll see you later Kagome." "Bye Miroku don't forget to whatch the show!" She watched him leave. She then went home to also pack as Sango had left earlier. "Why is Miroku not telling us anything anymore?" Kagome arrived home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* next morning ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome hurry your going to miss the bus!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs. "I know mom." Kagome had woken up a little late and had to get ready to go. All the girls were to ride a bus to where the movie would take place. The girls on one bus and guys on the other. "Kagome hurry up!" Sango yelled from the doorway. "I'm coming." She rushed down the steps with an over packed yellow backpack on her back. "Wow did you over pack?" Sango snickered as they ran towards where the bus would be.  
  
They arrived with a few other girls there too, then they boarded the bus and sat beside each other after a a ladie took there tickets needed to get on. "I can't wait." They said at the same time. "What do you mean Your Tenchi!!?" A girl from the back screamed at another beside her. "I mean My Tenchi so leave your princess filthy hands off of him!" They argued the whole way to the set saying mean things and giving each other weird looks. "Those girls are going to drive me crazy I hope I don't get stuck being room mates with one of them." Another girl said to her friend. "Miki don't say that out loud they might hear you." Another girl said "I know Meiko.. I just miss Yuu... It was his idea to come on this show but what if I can't tell its him and say something stupid."  
  
"Hey Kagome don't these girl seem a little weird to you?" Sango whispered. "Yeah I agree." Kagome whispered back. The bus stopped and all the girls got off the bus and left to a big house in the middle of no where. "Wow were so close to Mt. Fuji now look!" Kagome pointed out. "Yeah. and look at the house its so big." It was a castle looking house surrounded by forests. "Welcome Ladies you're here to find the man of your dreams now if you will follow me!" The Beautiful girl with long blonde hair said. Everyone followed her inside into a giant living room then all the girls took a seat.  
  
"My name is Kassy and I will be the host to the show our last host couldn't be here for medical issues.. Ok so here's the deal the guys have the North wing, you girls have the South wing and the East and West are games and special events you may go anywhere in your wing." She was almost finished with her long speech. "Everyone I'm going to team you up 3 to a room. We only have 7 rooms. Camera's will only record when were on air and we will notice you when we are!."  
  
"Here are the groups." Everyone listened now. "Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu will take room 1." A maid led them to there room as they fought the whole way. "Room 2 belongs to Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo.. Room 3 belongs to Miki, Meiko, and Arima. Room 4 belongs to Lita, Serena, and Rini..Room 5 belongs to Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru..Room 6 belongs to Catherine, Hilde, and Relena. Room 7 belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango. That is all the rooms ladies." She finally quit speaking and Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were led away by a maid. She led them to a door with the number 7 on it. She opened it and there were 3 big beds, 2 bathrooms, a hot tub, and a giant mirror on one full side being held up by 3 dressers with fancy disigns. "Wow." Sango and Kagome said in unison. Kikyo walked in and called the biggest bed. "This is my bed, that's my dresser and if you want anything else then go ask someone else!" Sango and Kagome were still in a good mood from being room mates but couldn't stand there new one."  
  
Authors Note: That was longer then the last one ^_^ I think it was tell me what you think. Later, Kagome 


	3. Shikon What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this story!  
  
Tokyo Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter Three: Shikon What?  
  
"If you want anything else then go ask someone else!" Kikyo said in a defeating tone. "." "." The two girls were speechless to there room mates words. "Fine then." Sango finally got out. "Ok then.. I want this bed." Kagome choose the bed farthest away from Kikyo and Sango got the middle bed and dresser. "Ok then." Kikyo sighed leaving them to go exploring. "Oh my gosh why did we have to get stuck with a girl like her?" Sango said opening her bag to unpack. Kagome did the same. "I know I thought we would get someone quiet and nice not loud mouthed and rude." Kagome was now filling her dresser with clothes and her costume as did Sango.  
  
Kagome then opened the last dresser door and found a necklace. "Hey Kagome what is that?" Sango asked looking at the necklace Kagome had in the bottom of the dresser.. "I don't know I found it in here." It was a round shiny stone on a necklace. [a/n: sound fimiliar? Hehe] Kagome picked it up and got a sight of a guy's figure running towards her. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh yeah sure." Sango had ended her daydream before she could see who it was.  
  
"That necklace is beautiful!" Sango exclaimed. "Yeah I think I'll just take it for safe keepings." Kagome grinned. "I'll take it if you don't!" She grinned back. "Ok then I'll keep it." Kagome put it on. "Hey aren't we suppose to meet the guys later this afternoon?" Sango said eyeing the necklace one last time. "I think we do but not for another two hours." "Oh ok then .. so now what do we do?" They had finished unpacking. "I don't know.. I don't really want to go exploring, I don't want to meet our room mate, so want to go to the hot tub outback?" "Sure." They rushed into a bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Hey Sango this bathroom has suits in here how about in there?" "Yeah in here too!" They yelled from across the room.  
  
"I think I'll wear this one!" Sango said looking at a red and purple one piece with the stomach missing. "Wow really those over there are too exotic let me see the ones over here!" Kagome said looking through the ones that were in the other bathroom. "Ooo I like this one!" Kagome said eyeing one that almost looked like Sango's but had the back almost to the butt with straps that tied at the top with a little bow and was green and white. "You go ahead and I'll be down in a few minutes." "Ok then so I'll meet you down in the back in a few min." Sango said taking the suit and towel downstairs and to the back yard. It was beautiful with the forest as a wall from the outside wall and Mt. Fuji in the background. She headed into the changing room that was provided for the pool and hot tub.  
  
***** Kagome *******  
  
'Should I keep on the necklace or take it off?' Kagome thought to herself. "I should take it off." She took off the necklace and placed it in her back pack instead of the dresser. "Now I just have to catch up with Sango." She ran downstairs to follow. She went into the changing room and found Sango was the only one there. "Hey Sango I guess we get the pool and hot tub all to ourselfs!" Kagome grinned. "Yeah exept I think theres a guy out there in the pool." Sango said greeting her new friend. "Really are we aloud to be out here with a guy since were not suppose to know what they look like?" "I don't know but I want to swim!" They got dressed and decided to forget about it.  
  
After compliments of suits on each other they headed out to the pool. The pool was 20 feet deep at the most and 6 feet at the least. "Kagome race you there." Sango grinned throwing her towel on a chair after Kagome had. "Sure." They raced off to the water Sango cannoned in and Kagome dived. They were under for a while but then once up for breath they decided who won. "You won." Kagome sighed. "I know. hey should you take that necklace off?. You might loose it in the water!" Kagome was confused then looked down to her neck and found that necklace around her neck glowing. "But I took it off inside!" She was now confused.  
  
The next thing they knew a guy came up for breath not five feet away from Sango at the edge of the pool. "Um.Hi." the guy said. His short black hair not matching his blue eyes. "Hi." Sango said blushing from the cute new stranger. "My names Shinzaku .. may I know what you two ladies names are?" " Of course mines Sango." Sango said blushing a little more. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Shinzaku!" Kagome smiled at him the necklace still on her neck floating in the water. Shinzaku swam closer to the girls to get a better look at them. "Huh?. Why do you have THE ancient Shikon jewl?" He asked Kagome with a slight hint of confusion on his face. "The Shikon Jewl?" Kagome asked confused. "The stone able to grant one wish once put captured by the miko's family."  
  
"Well I found it in my dresser when I arrived but other then that I have no idea what your talking about. I may be a miko but no one knows except for my family!" Kagome's had a surprise look on her face. "What you're a miko and you didn't tell me!" Sango said loosing her red face. "Well I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about it." Kagome said in her own defense. "So you are the miko guided to change fate!" Shinzaku speaking once again. "I don't know." "I think she is!" Sango said cheerfully. "Well she's a miko with the shikon jewl she has to be her." Shinzaku sighed getting out of the pool showing his biceps and perfect built stomach. Sango blushed again. He offered each of them a hand then helped them out and threw them their towel. "I must go now but I will see you again! Goodbye Ladies." He disappeared. "Well that was a fun experience!" Sango said sad he had left.  
  
"Shinzaku where are you?" A female voice heard from behind them screamed. "If your looking for Shinzaku he left quiet a while ago." They replied turning to see a girl with long red hair, brownish eyes and a long red dress on to mach her hair. " Oh so he was down here a few minutes ago?.. great I thought I told him not to show himself!" She mumbled to herself. The girls were speech less listening to the girl mumble to herself. "Anyway my names Sazu Kei. and what might your names be?" She finally said something in a actual sentence. "I'm Kagome and this is Sango.. We're guest here.. Who are you I didn't see you in the naming." She asked introducing herself and Sango. "Yes well I'm actually the owner of the land here. Shinzaku is my boyfriend and it was his idea to make this game show." She smiled shaking hands. They stared at each other for 20 more seconds before Sazu spoke. "I see.." She sighed noticing Kagome had the shikon jewl. "Huh?" The other two girls said with confusion. "You have the Shikon Jewl.. Shinzaku created the shikon jewl." [A/n: I know that's not true but in my story it is] "Wow so he created it?" Sango was kind of upset he had a girlfriend. "Yes he created it quite a while ago in time." "What?" They said once again confused. "You'll find out in time.. I hope to see you another day." With that she left. "That was quite a adventure for one day." Sango sighed getting hers and Kagome's stuff together and heading for there room.  
  
Authors Note: Shorter this time.. Thanks for the review and sorry about the room confusion on the last chapter! If you have some ideas then feel free to give them to me ^_^ Later, Kagome 


	4. Almost Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this story!  
  
Tokyo Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter Four: Meet the Guys  
  
Everyone is in the room tierd and decided to take a nap before they have to go meet the guys."You can't keep that light on! I can't sleep with lights on!" Kikyo complained. "I don't care I'm writing so you'll just have to deal with it!" Kagome made a face at Kikyo. "Well I need to sleep and I can't with that stupid light on!" She gave a angry glare. "And I can't sleep with that mini, clay, fake you looking at me from your dresser." She glared back. "Shutup!. Please!" Sango begged dieing for sleep. "Fine.." Kagome put out the light in the room and went to bed. "Fine." Kikyo put her clay her in another position. They finally went to rest for the night.  
  
*** Two Hours Later ***  
  
"Ok its now time to go meet the gentlemen, numbers four, five, six and seven please come and meet the men." Kassy's voice came from an intercom. "We're up Mrs. Kassy!" Sango Screached from under her blankets not knowing she was coming from the intercom. "That was a nice nap." Kagome said rising from her fluffy bed. " I agree." Sango finally got up and went to her dresser and picked out her costume. Kagome soon did the same. "Hey look what I found!" Kagome said with a bit of confusion in her tone. "What is it Kagome?" Sango followed her to where she was in the closet. "Wow." Her eyes went wide. "I..It's a boomerang." Sango stuttered out. "Yeah but what is it doing here?" "Good question! ... Hey that would match my costume!" She screamed in joy and picked it up without any problems dragging it to her bed and finished getting dressed. "Sure I guess It would." She soon finished getting dressed.  
  
"Hey do you think I should take the Shikon Jewl with me?" Kagome asked admiring her fuzzy, fake, ears. "I think you should!.. or Kikyo will get them!" Sango said in a creepy tone. "Hey where is Kikyo anyway?" They both looked around the room and she was no where to be found. "She probrably already left to be there early or something." Kagome sighed. "Yeah and she just let us sleep." Sango was finally dressed and walking out the door. "Hey Kagome can you hand me the boomerang while I try to find the key so we don't get locked out!?" "Sure." Kagome went over to the boomerang and tried to pick it up. "Oh my gosh how could you even pick this thing up?. Its so heavy!" Kagome stated matter of factly. "What do you mean?" Sango ran over to her and lifted it without any trouble once again. "Its not heavy!" "Whatever." Kagome decided to just forget about it.  
  
"So are we off to meet the guys now?" Sango asked after finding the key. "Yep!" They both walked downstairs and found where they were meeting. "Ok Ladies the guys are already in the ball room waiting for us to arrive." Kassy sighed counting everyone who was there. "And since everyone is here now we can get going in.. oh and by the way nice costumes everyone." She gave a creepy smile. "Now if everyone will please follow me into the ball room." Everyone followed her as she went in and everyone sat down according to room numbers. All the men were already sitting down chatting with each other. Eveyone was wearing some sort of mask on. "Hey Kagome have you seen Kikyo yet? I haven't seen her ever since we arrived here." Sango whispered to Kagome who was beside her. "What? I can't hear you with that mask on!" Kagome whispered back. Sango shrugged knowing she couldn't hear her now.  
  
Authors Note: I know that was really short. anyway I need to know if you want to know who all the guys are .. I'll just start back at the bus with Inu and then you'll know what rooms eveyone is in.. please tell me what you think. I won't update till I decide. Later, Kayo 


End file.
